Therapy Session
by Polaroidal.Pen
Summary: Chiron had a pretty rough job. He has seen the best and worst in people. There are more hardships than what's really deserved. There's crying, there's pain, and there's sorrow. But honestly, what did you expect from a therapy session? (Normal AU with struggling heroes and Chiron as a therapist).
1. Nico

Chapter 1- Nico

Chiron shifted his weight on his wheelchair. He flipped his pen a couple times, but in honesty, he didn't think he would really need it. It's been a couple of minutes since his patient came in, but the patient sat there in silence. This wasn't uncommon for Chiron and he was used to awkward silence. Usually, his clients refused to speak at first out of shame or guilt. There are many things to come in terms with, even after you sign up for a therapy session. That's who Chiron was, a therapist. Or a counseling psychologist. He would listen to the troubles of his clients and offer something to help their well-being. However, more often than Chiron wished, his clients would be a bit stubborn about his help. Chiron understood their reluctance, and he was a patient, firm man. He was going to help them. Somehow. Chiron sighed. "Mr. di Angelo, I would like to ask how have you've been doing?"

"Good," Nico replied curtly. He looked down on the ground, unwilling to face Chiron. His face was in a scowl. "Nothing happened. Don't bother to ask me anything else. Can I go now?" You could detect a _slight_ Italian accent, but it was too subtle to notice if you weren't fully paying attention to it.

"With all due respect," Chiron said as he brought his notebook and his files. He examined it as he traced his finger over Nico's background information. "The circumstances that you're in are- what I say objectively- turbulent and should be addressed."

Nico looked up to glare at Chiron and Chiron calmly looked back. After a brief moment, Nico then looked away, still holding his scowl on his face. "Alright, fine! What do you want me to say?"

Chiron considered his options for a moment. His standard 'tell me how you feel' wouldn't have worked on Nico because he was far too stubborn to tell Chiron anything. He decided to approach Nico one step at a time. "Tell me," Chiron said as he reached for his pen and notebook. "How you have adjusted to America. I can imagine being relocated from Italy would be hard on you."

"It's fine," Nico spat out. "I'm doing completely fine."

"Nico," said Chiron, hoping to reach the boy. "I understand that it's hard to come into terms, but accept the idea that you need to heal and get help. I want to be here to help you and hear you out. Please, give me a chance."

"Why should I trust you?" Nico accused. "No one has ever accepted me. And the only person who is now gone!"

Chiron adjusted his chair. Now they were getting somewhere. "That must have been painful for you, to feel as if no one wanted you," Chiron tried to validate Nico's pain. "Can you tell me more about it, especially with the person who's gone. Who might that be?"

Nico dropped his gaze as if he was recalling painful memories. "Bianca… My sister. She was the only one who was there for me. But that doesn't matter, because even she left me. How could she? How can she leave me all alone after everything we've been through! HOW COULD SHE?"

Nico's voice gradually increased until he was practically shouting. His eyes were misty, but Chiron decided not to comment nor offer the tissues next to his desk. He'd figure Nico would have refused. Nico didn't stop there.

"I trusted her. I trusted her to be there for me. And she ditched me at New York for a private woman's college just to get herself killed! What was she thinking?"

"I'm so-"

"Don't say you're sorry to hear that or something," Nico spat. "I'm fine now. She got what she deserved."

"Nico," Chiron said firmly. "I know you don't mean that. It seems to me that you're not just angry at her, but you're angry at yourself."

Nico's lips trembled, he looked so exhausted and scared. "I'm all alone now. My parents are gone. She was all I had left, Chiron. And I lost her too. I let her go when I shouldn't have."

Chiron inwardly sighed. Losing a family member is a tricky one, especially during the unstable ages as a teenager. "It's not good for you to carry the guilt around, Nico."

Nico scoffed. "Why not? I'm already a frea-" He stopped talking.

Chiron raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Do you want to finish what you said?" He gently asked, not wanting to discourage Nico from talking.

He mumbled something and shifted his weight on the couch. It was inaudible. "Do you want to repeat it again?" Chiron asked gently.

"I said I'm a freak," Nico softly whispered. He appeared to hug himself, clutching each other arm. "I'm a freak. No one accepts me and now I understand why."

"And what might that be if that's true?"

"I…I… I think I'm gay."

There was a tense silence until Chiron responded. "And… why would you say that it makes you a freak?"

"It's not natural," Nico whispered. "It's not natural."

"Is that what you believe, or is that what they told you to believe?" Chiron asked, wondering how much of that was his own doubt and how much of it was through the intolerance of others. He sighed. The world was never kind to the ideas that seem unfamiliar to them: they decided to hate on it instead of trying to understand it.

Nico shook his head. Not to disagree, but to show his confusion. "I-I just don't know anymore. Does it matter? Does it matter who it comes from?"

"Nico," Chiron firmly said. "Why do you think what others say about you have more power than what you say about yourself?"

"I-I don't know, Chiron," Nico said. "I mean, this 'thing'-" he gestured over his body, trying to indicate himself- "only creates problems. I mean, I grew up in a Catholic neighborhood back in Italy…. I have faith… What does this mean to me now? Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

Chiron sighed. The addition of religion was always a heavy one. "Unfortunately, I do not. I'm a man of faith as well, but I came into my terms of sexuality. Well, because no one is going to criticize me for being straight."

"Please, tell me what you're thinking."

His eyes were pleading as Chiron saw how desperate he was for acceptance and approval. LGTBQ Christians, or LGTBQ in general, were hardly accepted anywhere in society. "If you're asking for my own opinion," Chiron said. "Is that I'm not the one to tell you who you should be, Nico. I don't think anyone should." He grimaced as he realized how their conversation steered away from the professionalism he tried to maintain.

"How do I do that when everyone is telling me I'm weird?" Nico pleaded. Nico needed answers and it seems as if he's hoping to get them from Chiron.

"Nico, you have the right to be who you are. Truthfully, it's complicated. I don't have any simple answers because it's a complicated problem. But you have to come into terms with yourself before you do with others. That's what I do know."

"They'll never accept me then," Nico responded quietly.

"If they can't see you beyond the differences in your sexuality, then it seems to me that you don't need their acceptance in the first place," Chiron replied evenly. "If you're a man of faith, then at the end of the day you're not looking for approval of society or culture, wouldn't you say? After all, He was also hated and scorned by his own people."

"Do… you think that's what will happen to me?"

"Fortunately, no. I think crucifixion is illegal in the United States."

Nico made a strangely laugh at Chiron's horrible joke. It was as if he couldn't believe himself laugh at the context of the moment. Chiron made himself smile as he saw Nico's lips twitch upward. He was a brave kid, Chiron thought. "Nico," said Chiron. "I can't say it's easy to find your place in this world when you can't even find yourself. I may not understand your pain or struggle, but I'm trying my best to see that you are a person. And I'm asking for you to do the same for yourself. Despite the differences, you are a person of your own right. Can you do just that?"

Nico slowly nodded his head. "It's a start," he said. "It's a start."

Chiron smiled. "That's all I can ask for."

 **This is my new story project and I wrote this particular chapter as a reminder to myself. I'm a straight, male Christian and I wanted to remind myself of the idea of acceptance and tolerance. To be honest, the unfamiliarity of people from various cultures and identities is something I still need to try to understand. I understand my decision to include faith into my story isn't something that'll make everyone happy, but I felt I needed this story to remind myself that I needed to try to help and understand people in need. It's what my faith would have told me to do.**


	2. Hazel

Chapter 2- Hazel

Chiron's patient gave out a cheery, bright smile. "Hello!" she beamed. "How are you?" Chiron could only feel weary in response. This was the fourth time she repeated herself. "Hello!" she beamed again. "How-"

"Hazel Levesque, was it?" he interrupted. This was going to be tricky for Chiron and he was going to try to see where the problem was. Memories were always tough.

"Hazel?" she first asked, looking confused. "Hazel," she repeated to herself, each time with a different tone. "Hazel, Hazel." Then it was as if something insider her gear shifted. "Ah…." She realized, not sounding happy at all. "That's my name."

"So you remembered," Chiron cautiously said.

"Yes," Hazel said, with a frown. Chiron figured something brought her back to reality. That must mean she's forgetting something in the first place. Chiron needed to figure out how. "Unfortunately," she said. "I do."

Chiron shifted his position so he's more comfortable. "Please," he said. "Can you tell me what you remember?"

"I…I don't know," she stammered. Chiron raised his eyebrows, trying to deicide if she was lying or her memory got lost again.

"Please," Chiron responded. "Can you please try?"

"…"

"I know it's hard and uncomfortable, but I want to help you as much as I can. And the only way possible is if you let me help you."

"I…I remember," she said quietly. Chiron leaned closer to hear her properly. "Back in New Orleans. Yes, New Orleans." She spoke whatever came to her mind. She sounded breathless, afraid that any unnecessary movement would wipe away her memory. "Sammy. I remember playing with Sammy. He was such a nice kid, used to horseback ride with me the all the time."

"And, do you happen to know where he is now?" Chiron tentatively asked.

"I, I don't know," her lips trembled. Chiron wondered if it was because of the amnesia or if she didn't know where he is now and too afraid to know. Chiron didn't want to force her, but he had to encourage her to continue to digging through her memory. She continued to try. "I, I remember jewelry. A lot. A lot of diamonds, gold, rubies, emeralds…" she stopped listing and started to shudder. She hugged her arms close to her body.

"Are you alright?" Chiron asked in concern. "If it is too much for you, we can stop." Chiron prioritized too much of her safety and well-being to let her continue.

"I..I can't," she said. She was shutting her eyes, clenching her fist hard enough to turn her dark skin paler. "I can't stop now. The memories…won't…stop." When Chiron was about to shake her out of it, she let out a high pitch scream. She clutched her head as and flinched away. She started to breath faster. Too fast. Soon enough, she was going to experience oxygen toxicity. "Can't…breath…"

"Hazel!" Chiron tried to snapped her out of it. He placed a hand on her trembling, crouched shoulders, but he didn't move nor shake. She was having enough trauma already.

"I can't breathe. I can't breathe," she muttered, only quickening her breath. Soon enough, Chiron was worried that she was going to pass out. "Drowning. Too much mud. Too many rocks. People… Cursed Child… Bullies everywhere..."

"HAZEL!"

Hazel struggled to look up toward the source of the voice, but she did. Gradually, her breathing slowed down. Soon enough, she stopped trembling but she still looked quite in shock. Chiron didn't blame her. From what he got out of it, she seemed to have recalled memories of near-death experience and painful flashbacks. Memory repression, Chiron suspected, which was a defense mechanism in response to high levels of stress and trauma. "I think," Hazel hesitantly said. "That could have gone better." Her voice was shaky and she looked a little sick.

"If it's too uncomfortable for you, we can stop," Chiron tried to assure her. In truth, Chiron didn't think it was safe for Hazel to continue. She only shook her head in defiance. She was a tough kid.

"It's too late," she responded. "I… I remember now. I, I remember my mom. I remember how the cave collapsed on me. I remember how everyone called me a cursed child because of my mom. " She gently touched her temple, rubbing it. She looked as if she was hoping she could forget her memories.

"How much do you remember of your past now?" Chiron gently asked, not wanting to trigger her in a shock again.

"Everything," she muttered. "I remember everything now." She clutched her head again, causing Chiron to be alarmed. "Please," she started off as a whisper, but she gradually got louder. "I don't want to remember any of this. I don't want my memories. Make them go away. MAKE THEM GO AWAY!"

"Hazel," Chiron sighed. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, but I can't. No one can."

"Chiron," Hazel pleaded. "Don't leave me with them. Please, help me."

"I cannot," Chiron sadly said. "Unfortunately, no one can." He found it horribly interesting. How life leaves its scars behind as memories.

"I don't know what to do. I want to move on from it, Chiron. But every time I go, it's there. It's always there. I can't run away from it. There's no escape."

"You will always carry your past with you, Hazel. It's your shadow: it will follow you no matter what. Because it is you."

"Then, what am I suppose to do?" Hazel asked hopelessly.

"As you do with your own real shadow: put it behind you and look ahead toward the light."

"But, I see it. I always see it."

"Yes, I understand," Chiron said sadly. "It's hard, isn't it?"

"What about the future? How can I live when I know the future will come and haunt me as a past? I'm stuck where I lose no matter what, Chiron. I just can't win."

"Hazel, there's a lesson that humans always fail to remember, including me."

Hazel's head raised up to listen to him. Her eyes were with curiosity. "What is it?" she asked.

"That the past can no longer harm us. And that the future may seem fast, but it can only come to us in the moment of the present."

There was a brief moment of silence. Hazel tilted her head, trying to comprehend what Chiron had said. "No?" Chiron asked. "It seems as if you don't agree with it." Hazel merely shrugged in response.

"I don't know, Chiron," she admitted. She twiddled her thumbs as she looked down at her hands. "I'm just not sure if what you said was… _applicable_."

Chiron sighed in agreement. "No, if it was, then life would be easier to look at and face. But that's not the case."

"Then why-"

"Because there's somethings in life that you should ought to know. And maybe one day, you'll find yourself to understand what it means to live in the present. I hope that someday, you'll live, free from the pain of the past and the fear of the future."

Hazel sat there in silence for a while. For the longest time, she tried to escape her own life. She was miserable far too long because of what happened to her and she was afraid for too long because of what the future holds. "Thanks," she decided to say. "Thank you for telling me that."

"I hope you have the strength to look at your life, Hazel," Chiron said with a gentle smile. "I hope you have the courage to live through it."

"I'm not sure if I can," Hazel said hesitantly. "But, I'll try."

"If you stumble along the way, I'm always here. You're not alone in this. But more importantly, I think you have what it takes to live your own life, Hazel. Not a lot of people are smart nor brave enough to do so, but I think there's something in you that makes it possible."

"You really think so?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe in it."

 **Here's the second one. I'm by no means qualified for a therapist, so I don't know how to properly diagnose and treat some psychological disorders (Just to put it out there). But I hope you can take some message and meaning behind the work I write here. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Piper

Chapter 3- Piper

Piper hugged herself with her arms. She looked around the room as she was waiting. It was a cozy room with warm colors and a window that allowed lighting. She sat on a comfy couch with some silk cushions as she stared at the desk. She found it quite odd how there seemed to be no chair for the- erm, therapist.

Therapist, she contemplated. She had a hard time grasping what that meant. That she was there. For a therapy session. Was she was seriously messed up to a point where she needed professional help? She let her fingers pluck along her ripped jeans as she wasn't willing to let herself answer the question. _Yes_ , her mind told her. _Shut up_ , Piper tried to respond back. It always talked: her mind. It always told Piper that she needed to lose weight. It always told Piper that she wasn't smart enough or pretty enough. It was always told her that she was never good enough. All Piper wanted was-

"Good afternoon, Ms. McLean. I apologize for being late, this old thing-" he knocked on his wheelchair to prove his point. Piper then understood the setting of the room now. "-is quite a drag." He rolled over to his desk and organized some of the files on top of it. The only thing heard in the room was the quiet sound of paper shuffling. "So," Chiron began to say as he pulled the drawer and put the files in. "How are- my apologies, I wanted to clean this room before starting our talk."

"It's alright," Piper said.

"Paperwork is a thing only responsible people are capable of, wouldn't you say?" Chiron said with a smile and Piper couldn't help but smile back. However, her smile faltered when her mind reminded her of the reality of the situation.

"Mr. Brunner," Piper said hesitantly as she recalled his last name. "I shouldn't be here."

Chiron rolled out of his desk to face her. His calm stare made Piper feel uncomfortable. "And why you do you feel that?" Chiron asked.

"I just don't," she said. "I just don't think I'm crazy enough to be here." _Yeah,_ a voice in the back of her head interjected. _You kind of are_.

Shut up, Piper told herself.

 _You're crazy enough to starve yourself,_ the voice spat back. _Bitch_.

Piper felt silly. She tried to ignore the last comment she made to herself, but it stung. Here she was, arguing in her own head. She felt stupid, to say the least.

"I can't force you to be here, Piper." Chiron sighed. He shifted his chair and rolled to his desk. "You shouldn't feel ashamed to be here," he said as his back faced her. She bristled a bit in response.

"I'm fine," she insisted, although she sounded like she was trying to convince herself. She tried her best to suppress the voice in the back of her mind again, but it always seems to speak the truth. It was right. She wasn't pretty enough: her horribly tanned skin was nothing compared to the silky skin from other girls in high school. She wasn't sexy enough: what should have gone to her chest and butt went to her stomach instead. No boys would ever like her. Hell, no one would ever like her.

"Piper," Chiron interjected. "Are you alright?"

She snapped back to reality to see that she was gripping the cushions to a point where they were about to rip. How un-ladylike of her. "I'm…not fine," she sighed in defeat. "I'm not. I'm really not and there's nothing I can do about it."

"What do you mean?" Chiron asked calmly.

"I'm tired of it, Chiron." There was defeat in her voice. "I'm so tired of how no matter what I do, I will never be good enough for anything."

"Piper, I hope you kno-"

"Please don't tell me that I am secretly am or that cliché. It doesn't work because it's not true."

"I hope you know," Chiron continued. "That I can't be the one to tell you that you're good enough. No one can."

Piper frowned. "I don't understand what you mean."

"No, it's the truth that unfortunately no one can fully understand. Not even me. Humans are specifically built to be social creatures."

"What am I suppose to do then?" Piper asked desperately. "I don't know what to do. I tried everything I can to improve myself. I exercise. I study. I'm not a bitch to everyone. Well, except to Drew, but she deserved it. I even got a point where I star-" she stopped talking when she realized she was rambling too much.

"Do you want to continue?" Chiron asked gently.

"I…I did everything I can. Throwing up. Not even eating."

"Piper," Chiron said as calmly as possible to not offend her. "I know you're smart enough to understand that's not healthy."

"Yeah, yeah, it's just that, I mean, yeah… I know," Piper admitted with shame. She hated what she was feeling: guilt. "But I'm supposed to do something. Besides," she added. "It's not that bad."

"Perhaps not," Chiron said. He wasn't going to scold her about her actions. She wasn't a kid and she would only drawback if he had done so. "But the fact that you feel the need to harm your own body needs to be addressed."

"…."

"Piper," Chiron continued. "If you don't think you're good enough, then anyone who tells you otherwise won't be true."

Piper stared at the floor, unwilling to make contact with Chiron's sincere eyes.

"It's because you determine your own worth. It's up to you to say that you're good enough."

"That's easy to say," Piper mumbled. Sometimes, things were easy. Too easy for people to comprehend and too hard for people to do. Maybe that's why we find it hard to value the truths in them.

"Easier said than done," Chiron agreed. "But Piper, you're worth so much more than you're willing to admit."

"Thanks, Chiron," Piper said. "But that sentence means nothing to me. No matter what you say, it doesn't feel like it's true. No amount of compliments is going to change that."

"Than what will, Ms. McClean?"

"Pardon?"

"What will it take for you to understand your own worth?"

"…I, I don't know. I just don't know."

"Maybe, you should start there," Chiron suggested. "Maybe let's start with a small step. A small step towards acceptance. Can you do just that?"

Piper hesitated. "Maybe," she said. "Maybe."

Chiron gave a tentative smile. "That's all I can ask for."

 **Ugh, writing about emotional stuff is hard without making it cringey. So is pacing. It's a working process if you ask me. But anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Frank

Chapter 4- Frank

It was a deafening explosion. He felt a small shrapnel piece of metal stuck against his left arm, stinging but it was manageable. There were other things that could kill him at the moment. Gunshots. A screech echoed through the field. He tried his best to ignore the burning glove on the right…

He was on the battlefield again. _This is it_ , he thought. Violence. Brutality. War. This was where he belonged. This was where he-

"Frank." A voice called out to him. "Frank, are you all right?"

Frank snapped out of his memory to see a bearded man look concerned. Chiron, he thought. He realized where he was: in the therapy room. He wasn't on the field. That was past him now. Or at least, that's what he wanted.

"Frank," Chiron repeated again firmly. "Are you all right? What did you see?"

"I…" Frank hesitated. "The same old, same old." He weakly smiled without the humor behind it. It occurred way too frequently for him, he should be used to it by now.

"You were back in the battlefield, weren't you." It wasn't a question.

Frank nodded. He was a soldier. Or, a veteran- so they say. He served in the frontlines for 3 years. And now he was back, but he carried the war back with him. After all, you can't escape war, not even if its over.

"It seems that's all I can think about," Frank said with a pathetic smile.

Chiron looked at Frank and flipped some of his notes that he was holding at the moment. "I hope you are adjusting to your new life?"

Frank shrugged. He found it funny how tame life seems when he wasn't in danger every second or so. "I guess."

"Any occupation or job you found back? I've heard that can be tough on anyone who served."

Again, Frank shrugged. He doubted _that_ was the primary reason. "I've got a job as a zoologist near the wildlife center near here."

"I like animals," he flatly added. He felt the need to defend himself in his interest with animals. "They deserve better."

Chiron gave him a small smile. "I'm glad you've found at least something when you came back. Any family member who waited for you?"

Frank shook his head. "Afraid not," he said. "My parents both served: Mom didn't make it and Dad is MIA."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine," Frank mumbled. "Point is, I don't have much for me to come back to."

"Has that made your transition back to the normal life any easier?"

Frank thought that was a silly question. What does normal mean when your life consisted of nothing but violence?

"I don't know, Chiron," he responded. "What do you mean by normal?"

Chiron was silent, looking as if he was thinking of a response. "Okay," he said. "What's your definition of normal?"

Frank thought of it for a while. He felt it was a silly question. Maybe it was because he didn't know himself.

"What are you used to?" Chiron rephrased his question.

"Anything but this life," Frank whispered. "I hear explosions and gunshots instead of fireworks. I see air support instead of Southwest Airlines. Generals and commanders, instead of CEOs. Everything now is different, Chiron. I don't know what to do." It wasn't just his lifestyle that needed to change. It was also him. Frank needed to change with time. But in his deepest fears, he doubted that was possible. After all, what is a soldier without war?

"It seems," Chiron observed. "That instead of adjusting to what's new, you're having a tough time letting go of what's old."

Frank shrugged. His ancestry was nothing but warriors and fighters. And now, he was placed under "peace". War. What he was used to the most was war.

"I'm a soldier," Frank plainly said. As Chiron thought of it for a while, Frank continued. "I spent my life fighting for a living. That was my lifestyle: live to fight another day. What do I do now?"

Chiron tapped his pen to his hand, he didn't know why he bothered to have it- he never even uses it. "Perhaps," Chiron said, formulating his thoughts. "That never leaves you."

Frank frowned. "Pardon?"

"You're a soldier, Frank," Chiron explained. "You're a fighter by nature."

"Geez, thanks for the encouraging possibility for readjustment." Frank rolled his eyes.

Chiron smiled at his sarcasm and for a moment, Frank felt slightly bad for reacting the way he did.

"Why not fight here?" Chiron asked, continuing his statement from before.

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe you're right in that you can't escape your past experiences. And perhaps, you cannot escape your very own nature. But maybe you don't need to. Your bullets and grenade days are left behind you, but there are more battles to come in your life, Frank."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"You fought for your country and comrades in the war. You fought for the people you care about. What's so different here?"

"I don't have a family," Frank responded.

"But you have a job as a zoologist if I recall. What's to say you can't fight for animals? You don't have to feel you don't belong in this society, Frank. In fact, the truth is that we need more people like you. People who fight for a cause. You're right where you belong, soldier. Welcome home."

Frank remembers what the welcoming officer said when his service was done. He remembers when he got his job as a zoologist. The peace he felt with animals…

"I can't say it's easy to let go of the past behind you. But what happened to you doesn't have a whole say to who you are. PTSD isn't simple and there will be many more to come."

For once, Frank gave a small smile. It wavered a bit in confidence, but it was a start. "It's okay. I'm willing to fight for it."

 **Thanks for reading! I'm making it a personal goal of mine to finish this story by this week (Doubt it'll be possible... but ON VA VOIR). Thanks for reading!**


	5. Annabeth

Chapter 5- Annabeth

"Mr. Brunner, may I please leave?"

It wasn't that she wanted to be rude but it was just that she didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't need to be. She didn't belong there. _But then again, you don't belong anywhere_.

Shut up, she tried to tell her mind.

Chiron sighed. "It's unfortunate, but I believe you're smart enough to know… that's not how things work around here."

Annabeth shrugged. She was half-expecting the answer and half-disappointed that she was right. Intelligence is only good if it can make you happy. It hardly does. "I don't think this therapy session is helping me out," she said. She sat near the arms of the couch, using it to support her arms and her head by leaning on it. She wasn't trying to cast off the lazy or laid-back vibe that she pictured Chiron was seeing because she wasn't like that. But she didn't think she was the kind of person to benefit from this type of… help.

"If not," Chiron said. "Then what will?"

Annabeth thought about it for a while. What did she do when she wasn't feeling well? (Which was pretty often.) Annabeth was caught off guard to realize she didn't have much of an answer- which was rare. "I guess," she said with a little hesitation. She shook it off her doubt when she thought how pathetic and unconvincing she was going to sound and started to put more force into her voice. "Studying," she responded. "Reading. And I'm on the track team."

"I run," she added, trying to emphasize her 'healthy-stress-relievers-when-she-feels-down' that every mental health advocates love to talk about.

But that didn't work for Chiron. He dismissed them and asked more uncomfortable questions to Annabeth. "Yes, those are seemingly healthy activities. But is that the help you need?"

Annabeth frowned. "I don't understand what you mean by that." And that was a phrase she didn't say often.

Chiron smiled. "It's an interesting idea, isn't it? Things that you want to do when you're sad and the things you need to do when you're sad. I wonder if they are the same for everyone. Should they be? Do the things you need to do when you're sad to align with the things you want to do at those moments?"

Annabeth shifted herself on the couch. "I…I don't think I would know."

"No," Chiron nodded. "To be frank, I don't think anyone would. But let's try to unpack the whole idea, shall we?"

Ah, she fell for it. "Fine," she grumbled. "I'll play this little game of yours."

Chiron nodded his head. "First off," he started. "What do you do?"

Annabeth thought of it for a while. "I'm currently a junior in high school. I'm the captain of track and mathematics team."

Chiron nodded. "Those are some impressive feats, but are these pressures or relievers in your life?"

Annabeth thought about it. "Relievers," she decided. "They help me focus on what I need to focus on. School. College. Leadership responsibilities."

"So what you are saying is that they distract you from the problems you have in your life?"

Annabeth shrugged. "I guess."

"So they're your escape."

She stiffened. "Well, if you put it like that then it seems like-"

"Annabeth." Chiron sternly stared at her, expecting an answer she was forced to conclude herself.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "Yes. Happy now?"

"Annabeth," Chiron said. How can someone be so gentle and so stern? "You can't live your life constantly trying to replace what's broken."

"Who said I was doing such thing?" she said, sounding really defensive. "All I said was how I enjoy doing the things I do. What's so wrong about that?"

Chiron stared at her and she knew, he wasn't going to fall for her lies just like that. He was too smart.

"What do you think?"

Annabeth was taken aback to what he said. Chiron repeated his question.

"What do you actually think you're doing. Deep down. I'm not questioning your enjoyment in your life. I'm only questioning what you're trying to avoid."

Annabeth was silent for a while. "I," she tried to speak. "I'm just doing what makes me feel happy. I guess I focus on what I do because it's the only thing I have, Chiron."

"Do you have any personal relations, such as your family or friends? Maybe even a relationship?"

Annabeth clinched her fist and shook her head. She didn't bother to look up to Chiron.

"Annabeth," he said gently.

"I don't," she mumbled softly to where Chiron could barely hear her.

"Could you repeat-"

"I SAID I DON'T." She bolted out of her seat. Chiron didn't mind her outbreak as she sat back down. She continued. "I don't. No family. No boyfriends."

"Not one?"

"Why?" she scorned. "In the end, people will only hurt you."

"Annabeth."

"What else do you want me to say, Chiron? I wanted to abandon my family since I was seven years old! Trust no one, Chiron. Because in the end, they will only hurt you."

Chiron softened his expression, expressing sympathy. His sincerity made Annabeth uncomfortable. "I'm sorry people hurt you."

Annabeth scoffed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Annabeth looked up to meet his eyes. And he wasn't backing down. She sighed. "I wanted to leave my family since I was seven, right? Well, the only one who was there for me was… a guy."

Chiron noticed Annabeth's hesitation. "Please, continue," he said.

"His name was Luke," she murmured. "He was a really nice guy. And he was the only one there for me. Or at least, he was."

Chiron frowned. "And, what happened?"

"He changed," Annabeth said. She was glaring down to the floor. "He was more angry, mad. I always knew he had a rocky relationship with his father. But still… I thought… He was justified. I thought…."

"If it gets too much, you can stop," Chiron advised. She didn't listen.

"I thought I could let myself be happy with someone, Chiron." Her voice was gradually getting louder, Her intensity only spiking up. "He hurt me. I trusted him. I thought he was different. I TRUSTED HIM!"

She was done being calm and reserved. She was done with it all. She collapsed down, she felt pathetic. Her ugly sobbing was the only thing that was heard from the room. She continued to babble on. She hated the fact that she couldn't stop herself. "What did I do to deserve this, Chiron? All I ever wanted was a family. I just want to belong somewhere." She tried to collect herself but failed spectacularly. "I'm tired of being alone, but I'm even more tired of getting hurt."

"I'm sorry," Chiron said after there was a moment of silence. "I'm sorry that you got hurt."

Annabeth just stared at the ground after her outburst.

"There's not much to be said except…"

"Except what?"

"Time will only heal wounds if you're willing to mend it. If not, it only festers."

"What do you suppose I'm supposed to do?" She scowled.

"It's hard," he sighed. "No, it's not right for me to force you to make yourself feel better. But what I can say is that you're right: people will hurt you."

"Geez, didn't take much for me to figure that out."

"But that also means you hurt them."

Annabeth flinched. Chiron continued.

"I'm not saying to make amends with your family. Or that Luke. But all I'm saying is that people will hurt you and you will hurt people. I think that's the consequence for humans being a social animal."

"What do you suppose I do then?"

Chiron sighed. "Trust isn't easy, neither is friendship or love. But maybe that's why they 're so valuable. Maybe it's because they leave us the most vulnerable of all. Do you understand?"

"I..I don't quite understand."

"No," Chiron admitted. "I don't think it's something anyone can learn in a brief second, not even with a genius like you. But that's okay. We'll have to take this one step at a time."

Annabeth thought about it for a while.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

 **Hey guys, hope you're doing well. I've been super stressed over my grades in college. But it's okay :) I hope you guys understand the ambiguity behind Annabeth and Luke's relation here (It's up to you guys to think what it means. All power to yah). Tune in for the next one!**


	6. Leo

Chapter 6- Leo

Leo looked around the room. "It's cozy alright," he muttered, bouncing himself on the couch. He probably looked immature and childish, but he couldn't help it. His ADHD got the best of him sometimes.

"Mr. Valdez, I-"

"Okay, okay," Leo interrupted. "I'll stop now."

"I was about to say," Chiron continued with a slight smile. "If you move a bit to the right- right there- you'll see that it's extra bouncy. One of the coils there seems to have more spring than the other."

"Oh," Leo blushed as he moved over and smiled back at Chiron. He was right about the couch. "I thought you were going to tell me to stop being such a kid."

Chiron dismissed the idea. "It never hurts to enjoy yourself. Do you say that because many have told you so before?"

Leo shrugged. "I mean, I guess?" He tried his best to seal off any notions that what Chiron said was true. Shut up, they said. Stop being such a kid, they insisted. Is this all some kind of joke to you, they asked. "I'm just your classical jokester, Chiron. I was bound to get called out for it."

"But that doesn't have to be the case," Chiron said. "In fact, that shouldn't be the case."

"It's just the way of life goes."

"Is that what you truly believe, or is it just a poor explanation of why you think things happened the way that they did?"

Leo didn't answer the question. His mischievous smile was gone. It's the way life goes, Leo said to himself at his mother's funeral. It's the way life goes, as he ran away from the orphanage. It's the way life goes, as people laughed at- not with- him in schools.

Leo sighed. "What else am I supposed to say? I'm a jokester and I have to accept the consequences of being one." Did he though? Sometimes he couldn't tell if he was making a joke or being a joke in his life. In all honesty, he didn't want it. He didn't want to be treated just as the jokester. He was tired of it and he wished more people would take him seriously. Heck, he wished he took himself seriously.

"Leo," Chiron gently said. "I know you don't believe that. Let me ask again: is that truly who you are? Is this truly the way you want to be treated?"

There was a moment of silence before Leo responded. "No," Leo quietly said. "I don't think so…. I don't want to be the seventh wheel anymore to anyone. I, I want to matter, Chiron. I want to matter to people who matter to me." There was something he needed to say. Something that's been swelling inside his chest for a while. "I'm tired of being the outcast."

Chiron gave him a soft, sympathetic smile as Leo looked at him, hoping for a solution. "You know," Chiron began. "There's a golden rule: to treat others the way you want to be treated."

"Yes, Chiron," Leo rolled his eyes. "But I don't think that really applies to me at the moment. Unless you count pranks."

"But," Chiron added. "I think there's another rule that should be mentioned. Probably the silver rule."

Leo's interest perked up. He was curious. "What is it?" he asked.

"To treat yourself as you want others to treat you."

Chiron continued to speak. "You said you want to stop being a joke, the 'seventh wheel', per se. Well, I hope that you learn to stop treating yourself as a joke, for a start."

Leo frowned. "That's easier said than done. I don't think it'll change anything."

Chiron sighed. "No, it's unfortunate that mental health is hard to maintain. I can't guarantee that it'll be easy or a fix to the way people treat you. But we have to start somewhere, no?"

Leo sighed. "I guess so. But who's to say that this will be worth it?"

Chiron gave him a reassuring smile. "Perhaps this is will only prove worth to one person, but to that one person, it will matter so much."

"Oh yeah? And who could that be?"

"You."

Leo relented. "Fine, I'll give it a try. But if this doesn't work…" he warned.

"I assure you," Chiron said. "We'll figure something out next time."

Leo smirked. "I'm expecting 50 cans of shaving cream and some balloons."

"…Leo…"

"Alright, alright." Leo saluted. "We'll try it your way first."

Chiron smiled. "You're a smart kid after all."

 **I said I'm going to finish this in a week...I lied. But still! I'm going to do my best to finish this up within the year. Hoep you guys enjoyed this one! Afterall, Leo is one of my most favorite characters of all time.**


	7. Jason

Chapter 7- Jason

He sat down with his hands folded neatly together. He bashfully looked around the room, anywhere to not face Chiron's steady gaze. He felt his glasses slipping, but that didn't really bother him much.

"Jason," Chiron started off. "Is there anything that seems to be a problem?"

He shrugged in response. "Everything is alright, sir," he responded. "Just fine, I guess." Lies. All lies. But hey, everyone said it. Perhaps it was because it was socially unacceptable to state 'oh, I'm in a constant state of despair and panic' every time someone asked how are you. Some small talk that'll be. He loosen the tie that he felt was chocking him. He felt the expensive silk loosen around his neck as he felt he could breathe again.

Chiron made a humorless smile. "It's such a shame that "how are you doing" became a common greeting. In my opinion, it forces people to think that they're okay when they're not. Would you agree?"

Jason knew the countless amount of times he had to make small talks that started off like that in his career. A small voice inside of him always screamed 'NO' when he heard it, but given his professionality, he had to say 'excellent' or some other lies just like that. "I mean," Jason said. "It's a mark of professionalism. I think."

"Is that so?" Chiron asked.

"No, not really."

Chiron gave a small snort before asking his question. "Then please tell me, why do you think you here, Jason Grace?" He gave Jason an earnest, curious look that made Jason feel vulnerable. Jason didn't like it at all.

"I…" Jason struggled to start off his sentence. "I... don't know," Jason admitted. "I don't really understand, but I just need to be here. I'm more messed up than I thought I was. Or, I'm more messed up than I should be."

"Is that so?" Chiron asked.

"I mean, yeah. I guess. I don't know. I just…"

Chiron gave him a reassuring smile. "Do not worry too much, my boy. It's hard to ask someone to be vulnerable. I'm going to be patient with you, so you can rest assured that you only have to worry about being patient with yourself."

"Thank you, Chiron."

"By the looks of the information you gave out," Chiron said as he flipped through the notes that were in his hands. "I can objectively state how you have an 'impressive' record."

Jason sighed. Although Jason wanted to admit of his accomplishments made, he wasn't proud of it. "Thanks," he half-heartily said.

"From the looks of it, you graduated from Stanford and got a lucrative job in the business. That's a pretty impressive net worth if you're asking me…" Jason waited for him to finish off the report by saying "You shouldn't be here," or some matter like that. Instead, Chiron casually threw out the report. "Well, no matter. Finance is a poor indicator of mental well-being. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jason was slightly stunned at Chiron's actions before he tried to answer Chiron. "I mean," he stammered. "If a person has more money, I think it would be fair to say that should worry about things less."

"If I recall," Chiron responded. "A famous rapper- B.I.G, was it?- once said the likes of 'more money, more problems'. Well, I'm not necessarily advocating for such an idea, but I think it's unfair for us to disagree with it too."

"But it's not fair to the people who are struggling with financial problems," Jason argued. "They have actual problems to worry about."

"Is that how you actually feel? That you don't have actual problems?"

Ah, Chiron got him there. Jason struggled to answer properly as he considered his actual opinion about it. Perhaps, Jason thought. Perhaps, he shouldn't feel sad or depressed because other people have it worse than he does.

"Well, if that's too hard for you to answer for now," Chiron said as he saw Jason stay quite. "Let's make the first step: what is your 'problem' at the moment?"

Jason thought about it for a while. "Nothing feels right," Jason said. "Nothing feels the way it should be."

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "Can you elaborate more on what you mean?"

Jason struggled to formalize his feelings and thoughts into words. "Well," he hesitated. "I always spent my life dedicated to accomplishments and achievements."

Chiron nodded, encouraging Jason to continue. "I mean," Jason said. "I was conscious of who I was and what I did. I was a basketball star in high school, student body president, and the valedictorian. I got into Stanford and even into the graduate business school later on. I always strived to achieve, to be better. I made sure I wasn't a jerk to anyone and stay humble. So I have great friends. And it payed off. I have a great job with a nice house and a nice car. I have everything a person could want in their life."

Chiron sensed something that made his statements conditional. "And yet…" Chiron said.

"And yet," Jason continued, gripping his chest. "Why do I still feel so empty? Nothing feels right, Chiron. No matter what I achieve, I can't stop this aching hole in my chest."

Jason made a strained laugh. Chiron tilted his head in slight curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"It's just," Jason gave a bitter smile. "I sounded so pathetic when I said that. That I feel 'empty'? I mean, how cliché can I get? I have everything I need in life to be happy, and yet I'm not. It's ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous." He sounded disgusted with himself and to be fair, he was.

Chiron frowned. "I hope you understand that the worst advice for others is to say that some people have it worse than they do, so they should be grateful for their life."

Jason laughed in response. "That's a horrible advice," he said. "I would never be able to say that toward my friends."

"Then why do you say it to yourself?"

There was a moment of silence before Jason responded. "I don't know," he said. "I… it's just ridiculous for me to feel depressed in life."

"Mental illness discriminates no one, Jason," Chiron calmly said. "It's okay to allow yourself. No one should have the 'right' to be depressed or not. Would you let yourself feel that?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know, Chiron. It doesn't seem fair to other-"

"It's not fair to yourself when you do that."

Jason sighed. "I'll- I'll try."

Chiron nodded. "Before we solve the issue, it's important to address the issue."

"Alright," Jason said with hesitation. He cleared his throat, struggling to speak out the words. "Chiron… I… I need help. I am, what you might say, depressed and struggling in my life."

Chiron gravely nodded. "You came to the right place."

 **ALRIGHT GUYS. NEXT CHAPTER IS LAST CHAPTER... I'll do my best to give it quality. I've been back in town and it's been amazingly peaceful and quiet. Thanks for listening**


	8. Percy

Chapter 9- Percy

Percy leaned on the couch, staring intently at Chiron as he was adjusting his wheelchair.

"Sorry about that," Chiron said after tweaking with the lever and the position of the brakes. "My wheelchair is getting a bit old- just like me."

Percy snorted. Despite the disability, he thought that Chiron was anything but weak. "Yeah, sure," Percy said. Chiron weakly smiled in response.

"How are you?" Chiron tentatively asked. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Percy let out a strangled laugh. "That's one way to put it. "We missed you, old man. Ever since you left school for your new job, things haven't been the same."

Chiron sighed, remembering his former job as a teacher at Percy's school. "I'm guessing the new teacher isn't up to date?"

"I called him an old snot because he was being a jerk to everyone." Percy couldn't help but crack a smile as Chiron gave a small chuckle.

"Now, Percy" Chiron tried to chide him. "You know it's not smart to talk to authorial figures like that."

Percy just shrugged. "That man had it coming," is all he would respond.

Chiron's furrowed brows deepened. "I'm guessing things haven't been all too spectacular."

Percy scoffed. "Has it ever, Chiron?"

"Fair enough," Chiron responded with a reluctant nod. Percy had it hard in his life. And Chiron understood that. Father died in the seas and spent most of his life with an abusive step-father. He struggled with ADHD, dyslexia, and financial issues. That wasn't to mention derogative teachers and bullies. He was one tough kid.

"My life is nothing but a mess, Chiron," Percy said with weariness, feeling the burden he must carry in his life. "I'm just tired of it all." Percy spent his entire life fighting. Fighting against others who thought he wasn't worth much. Fighting against himself when he thought he wasn't worth much. It gets tiring when everything in life, including yourself, was hellbent on destroying what's left of you.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that there's nothing I can do to help you."

"It's okay, Chiron," Percy smiled weakly. He wasn't sure if there was anything that could help him at the moment. "I'm beginning to think it's was a lost cause anyway."

"Percy…"

"It's fine." Percy tried to laugh it off. It was a hollow laugh and it quickly died off. He stopped smiling and he looked down. He didn't know what to do anymore. He could barely function. He was tired of it all, and really that's all he could ever say about his life now. It wasn't that he gave up on it… It was just that everything seemed hopeless. Hopeless. Maybe that was the word Percy was looking for. Hopeless in feeling that things can only fall apart again when you try to rebuild it.

"I'm sorry," Chiron said again. He sighed. "It seems that I don't have anything positive to offer to you."

"It's okay," Percy tried to reassure him. "Besides, I'm not here as your patient, so you don't have to act like a therapist."

Chiron rubbed his eyes, and for once, Percy could see what he meant by his age. Chiron looked old. Fragile. As if he too, was burdened with life. "Forgive me," Chiron said. "It seems that this week was more draining than the I had anticipated."

"Was it the patients?"

"It was the patients," he confirmed. "It seems that I have nothing to offer you. I'm also sad, tired, and weary of the world at the moment. But… I'm still here and so are you. It's been a while but you grew, Percy. I've seen you grow so much. I hope you find some reassurance in me as I do to you."

"I….yes."

Chiron looked at Percy and made a genuine smile. "I hope… for what it's worth… you can believe me when I say you're the bravest person I know. Because what you show me isn't a weakness. Your cry for help. It's not weakness. It's anything but that. It's survival. You're the one who's hanging on to stay alive. You're the one who isn't willing to back down after a beating from life. That's not being weak or pathetic. That's heroism. Consider that."

Percy didn't respond. He was trying to process the information as much as he could. He sighed.

"…Thank you."

He got up to leave the room. "I'll see you around, I guess."

Chiron couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I suppose I will."

 **I thought about adding Reyna to the story, but in all honesty, I didn't think I knew enough or felt confident enough about her personality to contribute to a unique storyline... sorry... And I'm done with this story! I'm planning writing more from other stories and books beyond Percy Jackson. I hope you guys can take some message fro the story when you feel you're struggling in life. Thanks for sticking with it and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
